Travels to The Past with Confusion
by Fenmasy
Summary: Sarada goes missing. What is going to happen?
1. Sarada Goes Missing

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Present-**

* * *

"Hey, Himawari!"

Himawari stopped in her tracks and turned around to see who it is.

"Hey Big Brother, whats up?" Himawari said smiling at her brother.

Boruto was standing there. he looked like he was in a rush and was out of breath. Himawari was confused and why her big brother was out of breath. It took Boruto a few minutes to catch his breath. He looked up to see her in confusion and one eyebrow raised.

"Whats wrong Boruto?" Himawari said with one eyebrow raised.

"Its Sarada! Shes missing! We can't find her anywhere!" Boruto said in a panic.

Himawari's eyes widen.

"What?" She said in a scared tone.

"Sasuke-sensei and Aunt Sakura are looking for her as we speak. We need to go to the hokage estate now. Our mom and dad are there with Mitsuki. Come on!" Boruto said while he was turning on his heels and starting to run towards the hokage estate.

Himawari started running behind her big brother and following him to the hokage estate. She was in shock. She kept thinking on how Sarada went missing. It was unlike Sarada to go missing. Himawari knew that Sarada was always alert. If Sarada is missing, then something was wrong...very wrong. Boruto and Himawari got to the hokage estate and opened the door to the hokage's office.

When the two sibling walked in, they saw worried and scared faces. They saw lord seventh thinking hard at his desk with his wife Hinata next to him rubbing his back. Mitsuki was standing in front of them pondering as well. Boruto stood next to Mitsuki and Himawari went and stood next to her mother. There was silence in the room, everyone was thinking. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Lord seventh allowed the ninja in.

The ninja came in hold something up in her hand with someone standing behind her. Everyone in the room looked up at the two and at the object with widen eyes.

* * *

 **-Past-**

* * *

"CHA!" Sakura yelled when she punched the ground with her monster strength.

The ground crackled and cracks were formed in the ground. Naruto fell to the ground rumbling and Sasuke in a tree to avoid falling like Naruto. Naruto got up and sent a rasengan towards a tree. Having the rasengan burn through the tree and letting it fall to the ground. Sasuke sent three shuriken, hitting the same tree. A explosion happened not to far into the woods and all three shinobi stopped their training exercise to the sound.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion.

"What was that?" Naruto yelled.

"Why don't you shut up, so we can go and see." Sasuke said in annoyance.

All three of them ran to where the sound was coming from. Once they got there, they stopped in there tracks to see a massive crater. Once the smoke cleared, they three looked down to see and girl about twelve years old with black hair and glasses knocked out.

"Who is that?" Naruto yelled while Sakura went down to heal her.

"What did I say Naruto? Stay quiet." Sasuke said with a glare in his eyes.

The two boys went down to help Sakura. They were all confused and wondered what happened. There was silence for a few minutes, until they heard the girl say something.

"Ow!" The girls eyes were shut and she was gritting her teeth.

The girl sat up and rubbed her head. She looked up to see three people in front of her. She soon recognized the three and her eyes widen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura said in a worried tone.

The girl looked at pink haired girl and nodded her head up and down.

"Whats your name lady?" The blond boy yelled.

Sakura gritted her teeth and slapped Naruto in the back of the head.

"Lower your voice you idiot" Sakura said through her gritted teeth.

On the other hand Sasuke kept staring at the strange girl who was watching Sakura and Naruto and asked the same question Naruto asked before but calmly.

"What is your name?" Naruto and Sakura stopped and looked at the girl that was just asked a question by Sasuke.

"My name is Sarada" She said in response, looking at the three.


	2. Introductions

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Present-**

* * *

Sakura was in the doorway with her husband Sasuke behind her. She was holding a scroll in the air with an angered expression, while Sasuke had a blank one. The scroll read 'Time Travel' on it.

"She is in so much trouble when ever she gets back" Sakura yelled through her gritted teeth.

Sakura tossed the scroll to the seventh.

"Where did you get this scroll?" Seventh asked in curiosity.

"It was on the floor in the scroll room." Sasuke replied.

"Sarada probably used the scroll to go to the past." Hinata said with confidence.

"Your right mom. She always wondered what the past was like when all of you were younger." Boruto continued. "I have a plan or should I say we have a plan." Boruto said looking at Himawari and back at the seventh grinning. **(I know I used a Garnet line From the show Steven Universe)**

"Okay! Lets hear it." Seventh said wanting to hear what his two children had in mind.

* * *

 **-Past-**

* * *

"Well its nice to meet you Sarada. My name is Sasuke. The pink haired girl is Sakura and the blond boy is Naruto." Sasuke said introducing his team mates.

"Oh, I know who you three are already." Sarada said smiling at the three.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were confused on what she was saying. They didn't know how Sarada knew them. They have never met her before. All three of them looked at her with confused faces. Sarada took notice of the face expressions and smiled. She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked down at them and motioned them to stand up. They agreed with her and stood up.

"Don't get me the wrong way but you see, I'm from the future." Sarada smiled sheepishly.

All three of them looked at her with widen eyes. Well except for Sasuke.

"Prove it!" Sasuke said with doubt.

Sarada smirks and turns around. She pulls her hair away from her back to show the Uchiha print on her clothing. She turns around again with her sharingan activated.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Sarada, Sarada Uchiha. I am the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha. I am from the future. I came here to learn more about my parents when they were younger." The young girl says with a smirk plastered on her face.


	3. A plan

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Present-**

* * *

Himawari and Boruto looked at each other smirking and looked back at their father and mother. Naruto and Hinata looked at them both with concerned faces.

"Alright, I was thinking if Mitsuki, Sasuke-sensei, and Aunt Sakura would keep looking around the village and the outer walls of the village." Boruto got to say but Himawari cut him off from the rest on what he was going to say and said the rest for him. "Then Boruto and I can go into the past and see if she is there while trying to hide in plan sight, and what I mean by that is hiding our whiskers with patches. Also, if you are wondering how we can get back, before we leave for the past, we can duplicate the scroll so we can use it there to get back." Himawari said with determination in her voice and eyes.

Everyone looked at the two in shock. They cant believe that two kids can come up with a simple and easy plan like that and it just might work.

"That plan is amazing, but how are you going to look for Sarada?" Lord seventh asked.

"I can use my Byakugan to look for her. Did you forget that I have the ability to use it?" Himawari replied with a smirk plastered on her face and a grin on Boruto.

"That's right, I forgot. Alright its settled. Himawari and Boruto will go into the past with a duplicated time travel scroll and Sasuke, Sakura, and Mitsuki will search the inner and outer parts of the village." Lord seventh said with confidence.

* * *

 **-Past-**

* * *

There was silence for a few seconds. Then there was a thud. Sakura had fainted and fell to the ground, but Naruto and Sasuke were in shock. They didn't know what to say.

"WHAAAT?" Naruto yelled in shock.

Sasuke looked at Sarada then at Sakura, then at Naruto saying "Naruto can you shut up and wake up Sakura" Naruto agreed and sat next to the fainted girl.

"Okay, I guess I have to believe you. You are really from the future." Sasuke said in defeat.

"Yeah I a-" Sarada was cut off from the blond boy on the ground.

"Hey, what about me? Do I have a kid? How about a family?" Naruto asked in desperation.

Sarada smiled at his questions. She then remembered Himawari and the one she had a crush on, the one she loved...Boruto.


	4. Plan In Action

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Present-**

* * *

"Lets go to the old training grounds early tomorrow morning, so it gives everyone time to get ready today and be prepared early in the morning." Sakura said in a unsteady voice.

Sasuke nods in agreement.

 **-Later in the Afternoon-**

Sakura was in her office with her husband Sasuke. They were in the midst on duplicating the time travel scroll. They duplication would take hours, so that would mean that they would be there for hour and would be up for most of the night. Mitsuki is with them as well bring them anything high in caffeine to keep them awake since the duplication would take hours to complete.

At the Uzumaki household, Hinata was helping her two kids, Boruto and Himawari pack for the mission...a S rank mission. Hinata was scared...very scared. Even though she helped them pack, after they were done, she would not let go of them. The mission was very risky. She didn't know if they would come back of if they did, they might come back in days, weeks, months, or even years. Since she thought of the bad possibilities, she held on to her kids tight.

 **-The Next Day Early in the Morning-**

Everyone met at the old training grounds with the three wooden posts. The seventh, Sakura, and Sasuke stood there in silence.

...

They remembered.

* * *

- **Past-**

* * *

"Whats that face for? Why are you smiling at me?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and pondered on what Naruto's life would be like in the future.

"Yes...yes, you have a kid. Not just one, but two kids." Sarada said smiling.

Naruto here what she said and started tearing. He was starting to cry. He couldn't believe it. He had a family. While he was crying tears of joy, Sakura woke up. She sat up and saw Naruto crying, but smiling at the same time. She was confused and looked up at the girl with glasses smiling. Sakura stood up and was just standing there hesitating. She started crying as well. Sarada looked at her with confusion on her face, but that confused face turned into a shocked face when Sakura ran to her and hugged her tightly. Sarada hugged her back. After a few minutes, they backed away from each other. They both looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke gave in and smiled back.

On the other hand Naruto was just sitting there on the ground smiling. Sarada looked at him and held her hand out to help him up. He looked at her and took her hand and was help up.

"What are there names?" Naruto said shyly.

"Boruto and Himawari. Boruto is two years older than Himawari." Sarada said in reply

Sakura stared at Sarada then at Naruto in shock. Naruto has kids in the future too? She was in shock. She then said the same question out loud.

"Naruto has kids in the future too?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah he does. Actually his son Boruto is on the same team as me. We both are on team seven with another person named Mitsuki" She said with confidence.

All three of them looked at Sarada in shock.


	5. Memories and Events

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Present-**

* * *

 **-The Next Day Early in the Morning-**

They remembered all the times that they have when they just became ninjas. They remembered all the times Lord Seventh did something stupid and Sakura punched him or yelled at him for it. They remember Naruto fawning over Sakura and Sakura fawning over Sasuke. When Sakura and Sasuke shared their food with Naruto who would be tied up to the middle wooden post. Even the time Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke in class and Sakura and Ino beat the crap out of Naruto for stealing Sasuke's first kiss.

Hinata even remembered that moment and started laughing with Sakura at their husbands for it. Lord Seventh and Sasuke looked down at there feet in shame. Mitsuki on the other hand was smiling, but then he realized that they were getting off topic and reminded the adults about the mission.

The Seventh Hokage gave Himawari the duplicate scroll to put in her bag. Sasuke had made fast hand signs and a circle surrounded Boruto and his younger sister. Soon enough he read the scroll and the two disappeared into thin air.

All the adults looked at each other and nodded. Sakura, Sasuke, and Mitsuki left in a flash and were off to look for Sarada to see if she didn't go into the past. Lord Seventh hugged his wife and told her that everything will be okay. Hinata nodded and went to the Hyuga compound to visit her little sister Hanabi and her father and Lord Seventh went back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

- **Past-**

* * *

They were surprised to know that their own kids would be the new team seven. Soon there was silence between all of them. The silence was soon broken.

"Hey, can we go and eat somewhere? I'm pretty hungry." Sarada ask placing her hand on her stomach in a sign of hunger.

They all looked up at her and agreed. They soon made there way to the village and heard another explosion.

"What was that?" Sarada asked.

"That was probably team eight. They are also training." Sakura replied.

Sarada shrugged and they continued to a restaurant and sat down. But little did they know that that explosion was actually the two Uzumaki sibling that came from the future to find their missing Uchiha friend.

 **-Somewhere in woods-**

Kiba stopped jumping from tree to tree because of a crash that was heard a few meters away. Hinata and Shino stopped as well to the sound. They all looked at each other then back at the direction that the sound was coming from.

"Hinata can you use your Byakugan to see what it is before we risk going toward the sound" Shino said in a low tone.

Hinata nodded and activated the Byakugan, and with the sight she saw, she gasped and ran to the crash site in a hurry. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru couldn't believe what Hinata was doing and followed her. When all four of them got to the crash site, they all went wide eyed. They didn't know what to do.


	6. Worries and Knowledge

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Past-**

* * *

There was a young boy and a girl that looked a little younger than him. They were sitting in the middle of the crater rubbing the back of their heads. Both of them looked up to see familiar face that they have seen before, but the just could not put their finger on it. Soon enough, the four figures slid down the crater to see if the two kids are okay.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Kiba asked helping the two up.

"Yeah! We are fine. Thanks for the help." The older boy said looking at team eight with a smile.

Soon enough Hinata gasped. She looked at the boy. He looked exactly like Naruto. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and even whisker like Naruto, but Naruto had three whisker, not two like the boy had. She soon fainted. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh no, why does she always do this. Hey, Hinata wake up." Kiba said while bending down to shake her.

The mysterious boy realized something and his eyes widened as well as the younger girl.

They both thought,

 _What did he just say?_

 _What did he just call her?_

 _Did he just call her Hinata?_

 _That's mom name!_

 _Is that my mom when she was younger?_

 _OH MY GOD!_

 _IT IS!_

Both the girl and the boy looked at each other.

"Hey, what are you names?" Shino asked in a dull voice.

The two kids looked at Shino.

"My name is Himawari and this is my older brother Boruto" Himawari said with a smile.

"Oh, well my name is Shino, the other boy is Kiba, the dog is Akamaru, and the unconscious girl is Hinata. We are team eight." Shino said dully.

"Well its nice to meet ya!" Boruto said with smile.

"I can't help but notice that you both have two whiskers on each of your cheeks." Kiba mentioned.

Boruto and Himawari were scared now. They had forgotten to put the patches over their whisker marks to hide a part of their identities. They had no choice. They had to tell the truth. At that moment, Hinata woke up and started to stutter.

"H-hi N-Nar-" She was cut off by Kiba saying,

"That's not Naruto, the boys name is Boruto, he might look like Naruto, but its not him and that is his little sister Himawari."

"Oh, I'm so s-sorry" Hinata said shyly.

Boruto smiled at her.

"Anyway, about those whiskers, where did you get them?" Shino asked.

"I guess it can't be helped. We can't keep it a secret anymore." Boruto sighed.

Everyone except for Himawari looked at him in confusion.

"Believe it or not, but we are from the future. We are part of the next generation." Himawari said with confidence.

Everyone was in shock. They could not believe them. Kiba was about to tell them to prove it, but Himawari continued.


	7. Uzumaki Proof

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Past-**

* * *

"And to prove it!" Himawari smiled and pointed at her whisker marks on both of her cheeks. She also pointed to the whisker marks on Boruto's cheeks as well. Then a smirk was plastered onto her face. She then nodded at Boruto and he soon got the message and smiled. The two siblings both had a smirk on the their faces. Himawari then activated her Byakugan and Boruto Activated his Jogan.

"My name is Himawari Uzumaki, I am the second born child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki and the younger sister of Boruto Uzumaki in the future." Himawari said smirking.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki, I am the first born child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki and the older brother of Himawari Uzumaki in the future." Boruto said afterwards.

"We have come to the past in search for Sarada Uchiha, who is the only daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha who may have came from our time to know more about her parents when they were younger." Himawari finished.

Everyone was in shock. Everyone was speechless. Then a thud was heard. Hinata had fainted in now know that she would have kids in the future and well as being married to none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Boruto and Himawari looked down and say Hinata on the ground again. They soon deactivated their Byakugan and Jogan to help wake Hinata up again.

The boys could not believe it. Naruto and Hinata? Together? Kids? Married? They also thought about two others. Sasuke and Sakura? Together? Kids? Married? They were going insane. The two siblings also showed proof. Then they were pinched on the arm. They snapped out of it and looked down at the two kids trying to wake up their future mother Hinata. Kiba bent down and poured water on Hinata's face. She woke up instantly and stared at the two siblings and felt embarrassed.

"Ha Ha, Come on! Lets go eat then go to the Hokage's Office. Himawari and I need all the help we can get!" Boruto said with a smile while help Hinata us to her feet.

Everyone nodded and started walking to the village.

* * *

 **-With team seven and Sarada-**

* * *

Team seven and Sarada had finished eating. Sasuke mentioned that they should go to the Hokage's Office and tell Lady Tsunade, also known as the Fifth Hokage and Sakura's Mentor. Everyone had nodded in agreement and ran off to the Hokage.

When they got there, Naruto barged into the door.

"HEY GRANDMA TSUNADE! SAKURA, SASUKE, AND I FOUND SOMEONE FROM THE FUTURE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled in the doorway.

Naruto was soon punched in the back of the head and landed face first into the wood floor.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura said with a raised voice.

"What a loser" Sasuke said afterwards.

Naruto ignored what Sasuke said and rubbed the back of his head and getting up. Soon, Sarada came walking in wide eyed never knowing that the Seventh Hokage ever did that when he was young.

She looked up at the Fifth Hokage and smiled. Lady Tsunade smiled back and said,

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Please tell me everything about you and the future and when I mean everything, I mean everything." The Fifth Hokage said nicely but seriously with no hesitation.

Sarada stood there with a nervous smile.

"O-okay" She said nervously, but then before she could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The Fifth Hokage said calmly.

Everyone in the room went silent after a few people came into the room. Sarada was about the faint. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. It was like she was under a Shadow Possession Jutsu, but she wasn't. She blacked out.


	8. Meets and Greets

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

- **Its still the past-**

* * *

"O-okay" She said nervously, but then before she could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The Fifth Hokage said calmly.

Everyone in the room went silent after a few people came into the room. Sarada was about the faint. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. It was like she was under a Shadow Possession Jutsu, but she wasn't. She blacked out.

Team Eight with two others came into the office when someone blacked out. The two went down to help her and realized who it was.

"Sarada?" The two kids said in shock.

Sarada woke up instantly and saw right before her eyes, Boruto and Himawari. She was still in shock. Her two friends were right in front of her. Then she got tackled.

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled while tackling her. Boruto was hugging her so hard she could barely breathe. She was then snapped out of her train of thought when she realized that she was being hugged. Her face was as red as a tomato, and tomato's are her favorite fruit to eat. She began to push Boruto off of her and then saw Himawari smirking at them. Sarada knew what that smirk meant.

"Get off!" Sarada said as she pushed Boruto off of her and stood up and seeing the faces of team seven and eight.

Both of the teams said nothing and stood at the side of the room. Both teams knew that everything would be explained. Sarada, Boruto, and Himawari stood in the middle of the room face the Hokage who was sitting at her desk and her assistant Shizune standing next to her holding a pig.

"Okay. Now that everyone is calm and everyone is where they are supposed to be, lets begin. Let me start by asking, Who are you three and what are you doing here and where is proof that your from the future? Start by introducing yourselves." Lady Tsunade said and asked very seriously.

"Hello, my name is Sarada Uchiha. I am a shinobi from The Hidden in the Leaves in the future. I came to learn more about what my parents were like when they were young." Sarada said confidently.

"And who are your parents in your time period?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha. I am an only child." Sarada replied.

Sasuke looked down, while Sakura was cooing and blushing at the same time.

"Alright, Can you please stand on the other side of the room from where team seven and eight are standing so I can ask the other two?" The Fifth Hokage asked.

Sarada nodded and stood at the side staring at Boruto and Himawari and ignoring eye contact with the younger version of her father and mother.

"Now then, who are you?" Lord Fifth pointed at the blond haired boy.

"Can I introduce both of us?" Boruto pleaded.

Lady Tsunade nodded in agreement even though she didn't like it. She knew that there had to be a reason.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki and this is my little sister Himawari Uzumaki. We are the son and daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki. We have came to the past in search of Sarada and bring her back to our time. We most likely knew that she would be here because her parents in the future found a time travel scroll on the floor in the scroll room." Boruto finished.

Himawari pulled out the duplicate scroll and placed it on the desk in front of her. Tsunade gave the scroll to Shizune.

"Shizune can you please go to the scroll room and see if this exists in the scroll room and if so please bring me it." The Hokage said.

"Yes my lady." Shizune said and went on her way.

"Now, is there proof that your telling the truth? If so, show me." Lady Tsunade demanded.

All three of them stood back in front of the desk. Sarada started first and activated her sharingan. She also turned around and moved her hair show the Uchiha print on her clothing on her back. Then Himawari activated her Byakugan. Lastly, Boruto activated his Jogan in his right eye. After a few minutes, all three of them deactivated their eyes and Sarada turned back around. Then they all waited on Lord Fifths response.

"Alright then, I'm satisfied. You all introduced and proved yourselves." Lady Tsunade said with a smiled.

Soon came a knock on the door. Then someone came in. Someone not from The Hidden Leaf, but from The Hidden Sand.


	9. Surprise In The Eyes Of The Sand

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **Alright i'm not writing 'past' anymore because it's too tiring so from now on until there is a chapter that says 'present time' all the chapters until then will be in the past.**

 **I'M SORRY BUT I'M VERY LAZY.**

 **I haven't gotten a lot of sleep. I have been up for most of the nights studying for a drivers test coming up and I want to past to get my permit.**

* * *

Temari has walked in with Shikamaru. They both stopped in the doorway staring at the three kids.

"Umm?" Temari mumbled in confusion.

"Don't ask its a long story." Lord Fifth said in a tiring voice.

"Am I seeing things or does that kid look exactly like Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. Your not seeing things. To sum it all up, these three came from the future. One of them came alone and the other two came to get her. They are the next generation." Sasuke said quickly.

Temari and Shikamaru just stood there.

"I'm not even going to bother asking anymore questions, I'm just came to say that I was be escorting Temari around the village until she leaves. Lets go Temari." Shikamaru said straight and turned around .

"Right" Temari said afterwards and followed Shikamaru out the door.

"So those are Shikadai's parents when they were younger? Wow!" Himawari said a little bit to loud.

Unfortunately, Temari and Shikamaru heard what the younger girl said and stopped. They looked at each other and then bolted back into the Hokage's Office.

"WHAT?" They both yelled and then looked at each other.

Temari looked back at the young girl.

"What did you just say?" Temari asked in a panic.

"Man, This is such a drag" Shikamaru said out loud.

"I said that you and Shikamaru have a kid named Shikadai that i always wondered what they had looked like when they were younger and well, here you two are standing right in front of me." Himawari said with a smile.

Temari stood there frozen. She was in a train of thought.

 _Me and Shikamaru?_

 _Together?_

 _When?_

 _How?_

 _Married?_

 _And with a kid?_

 _OH HELL NO!_

 _HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN?_

Temari came back to reality when a question was asked.

"Are there any other kids in the next generation?" Lady Tsunade asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, there's others. There is...well us here in front of you. There's also Shikadai Nara, Metal Lee, Chocho Akamichi, Inojin Yamanaka, and Mitsuki." Boruto said like it was nothing.

Everyone just looked at them and said nothing. There was silence went by for a few seconds until Himawari said something.

"I think it's time for us to get back to our own time" She said shyly.

That's when Shizune came in. The Fifth Hokage looked at her. Shizune nodded her head side to side, meaning 'no' and gave the scroll back to Himawari.

* * *

 **-In the training grounds-**

* * *

Another crater was made but this one was bigger. The person that crashed down was not unconscious, but angry. She stood up and she knew exactly where her daughter was. She ran towards the Hokage Estate. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop to make sure that she was not being stared at along the way. She made it to the Hokage Estate and ran inside.

* * *

 **-Back inside the Hokage Office-**

* * *

Everyone in the office heard feet pattering really fast getting louder and louder. Then the door slammed open. The three stood there in shock at who they saw. Everyone's eyes widened and Sakura took a step back in surprised.

"Sarada!" The woman yelled in anger.


	10. The Mothers Anger and Embarrassment

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Sarada took a step back.

"MAMA?!" Sarada said shockingly.

Adult Sakura walked over to her daughter and pulled her closer by the ear. Sarada knew that she was in a lot of trouble. Sarada looked at Boruto and Himawari for help, but was tugged again by the ear.

"You are in so much trouble young lady! Why would you do something so reckless? This isn't like you!" Adult Sakura yelled and then looked at Boruto and Himawari.

"You two! Why didn't you bring her straight back once you found her? Your mother is worried sick about you two! What happened? What took so long?" Adult Sakura asked in anger while letting go of Sarada's ear.

All three of them answered by pointing in the opposite direction from where Adult Sakura was looking. She turned around and her eyes widened. She saw the younger version of Team Eight, Team Seven, Shikamaru and Temari. There was silence in the room. The Teen Sakura took a few steps forward towards her older self. Adult Sakura looked down at her and smiled.

Adult Sakura looked at everyone in the room. Then she stopped and locked her eyes onto Lady Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry for any trouble that these three have caused. My daughter didn't know what she was doing. The Seventh Hokage had sent Boruto and Himawari to retrieve Sarada, but they took to long and sent me to come and get them." Adult Sakura said sincerely.

"Ha Ha, It's perfectly fine. They didn't cause any trouble. They actually did the right thing and came to me to let me know that they are here." Tsunade smiled.

Adult Sakura looked at the three. Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari gave nervous smiles. Older Sakura looked back at the Fifth Hokage.

"Alright then, I will send them home NOW with one of their friends that I had brought with me just in case if these three bolted away." Adult Sakura said staring at the three troublemakers.

"Is that person standing outside the office?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes he is" Older Sakura replied.

"Shikadai! Come in here!" She said afterwards.

Shikadai came in slowly and stood next to Boruto and greeted him. On the other hand Temari was about to explode from seeing her future son. Shikadai noticed and smiled at her.

"Himawari. Where is the duplicate scroll?" Older Sakura asked.

Himawari gave the scroll to her.

"When we get back to our time. You all will report to the Hokage's Estate and tell Lord Seventh what happened. Boruto and Himawari, you two are lucky that you are the Hokage's kids. If you weren't, I would have dragged you two to the ground for stalling so much." She continued,

"Once you all are done telling Seventh what happened I want the two mini dobe's that care the Uzumaki name to go straight home. Your mother has not slept since you two left to get Sarada. Hinata begged me to come and get you two, and you Sarada will go straight home as well. Your father is waiting to you. He has something important to tell you."

"And lastly Shikadai, you need to go straight home as well. Your mother did not want you to come with me, but I had to go against her wishes since Shikamaru was on a mission. If she yells then tell her to blame me. I can take her scoldings." Adult Sakura finished and had her nose pinched at the bridge and her eyes shut.

All three of them nodded a little frighted. Everyone had watched and heard what she said. They heard three thuds and turned to see they younger version of Temari, Sakura, and Hinata on the floor. They older version of Sakura smiled and went and pressed a nerve that woke them right up.

"Now it's time to go. It's already embarrassing that I had to say all that in front of everyone." Adult Sakura said, ready to go.

Adult Sakura gave the scroll to Lady Tsunade, so she can do the Jutsu. When Tsunade did, Adult Sakura, Shikadai, Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari vanished into thin air, but with an extra passenger. Once they left, two girls fainted all over again.


	11. Relieved Parents

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **I'm very lazy so i'm going to sum up what happened in the Hokage's Office.**

* * *

Sakura and the four kids walked to the Hokage's Office. The Hokage smiled and hugged the four kids then let go. He was glad that they were all safe. The kids told Lord Seventh and he wrote it all down. He later then dismissed them. But little did they know that someone was hiding in an ally of the village.

Shikadai was the first to get home. His mother Temari was sitting on the couch with Shikamaru. She was in a panic. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where her one and only son was. They soon heard the door open. The two turned around and saw Shikadai. Temari gasped and ran to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Where the hell were you Shikadai?" Temari asked, demanding for answers.

"Blame Auntie Sakura, she went against your wishes and brought me to the past with her to get the others that went to the past to get Sarada. She needed me just in case the other three would run away from her, since dad was on a mission." Shikadai said in defense.

"Okay, I was talk to her later about it. All that matters is that your safe. Go get ready for bed, I need to talk to your father in private." Temari replied.

She surprisingly was very calm. He nodded in agreement and left to his room.

* * *

 **-At the Uzumaki Household-**

* * *

Naruto had returned home before the kids did. He saw his wife staring at a wall full of pictures of the kids. He walked behind her and hugged her from behind.

"They are doing fine Hinata." Naruto said in a steady tone.

Hinata looked down.

"How would you know Naruto?" She said sadly.

"Because they already came back." Seventh replied.

Just then the front door open and the two sibling walked in. Hinata heard them and ran to the door. She saw her kids and hugged them tightly. She was crying. She looked at her kids faces and smiled.

"Mom! Your squishing me!" He said as he broke free.

Himawari broke free as well. Naruto walked in. He hugged Hinata and his two kids all together.

"AHHHH! Let Go Dad!" Boruto and Himawari yelled.

* * *

 **-At the Uchiha Household-**

* * *

When Sakura and Sarada got home, they saw Sasuke sitting at the dining room table. He motioned for his daughter and wife to sit with him. They agreed and sat down. Sarada looked down in shame for braking a village rule.

"Sarada." Sasuke said with a serious tone.

Sarada looked up and saw her father staring at her.

"Why did you go into the past? You know how dangerous that is? You could have changed history!" Sasuke said in a dead voice.

Sakura stared at her husband, then at her daughter.

"I'm sorry papa. I just wanted to learn more about you and mama when you two were kids." She said sadly.

"Who did you meet in the past?" Sakura asked.

"I met you and papa, Lord Seventh, Hinata, Shino-Sensei, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, and Lord Fifth." Sarada said trying not to make eye contact.

"Okay...Okay, but what other reason is there? It can't just be to know more about us. What else?" Sasuke asked.

"Your never home. You are always on missions. You come home for a few hours or a few days then leave for another mission." Sarada says starting to cry.

Sakura stands up and walks to the living room. Sasuke stands up and walks to Sarada. He picks her up and walks to the living room. He sets her on the couch and him and Sakura sit next to her on either side. He hugs Sarada tightly. Even though its not like him to show affection, he had to for this moment. Him and his wife finally understood. She was lonely and depressed. She needs her father by her side.

"Its okay Sarada. I'm not mad. I was just worried." Sasuke says was a soothing tone.

Sarada stops crying and smiled and hugs him back.

"Thank you papa." Sarada says in a calming joy.


	12. Mysterious Person and Shocked Children

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

 **-Present Time-**

* * *

Temari looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm going to the Uchiha residence. I need to have a word with Sakura." Temari said in annoyance.

With that said, Temari left the house. She walked to the Uchiha Household and knocked on the door quietly. She soon heard footsteps coming closer. The door opened to Sakura looking at Temari with widened eyes.

"Oh, hey Temari." Sakura said nervously.

"Hello Sakura. May I please speak to you in private?" Temari asked calmly.

"Sure thing. Lets go to the porch." Sakura said in reply and they both walked to the porch.

"What did I tell you? I told you not to bring Shikadai to the past with you." Temari said in anger.

"Let me explain the reason to you. Shikamaru was on a mission at the time and I needed someone to use a shadow paralyzes jutsu to catch the other kids if they ran. I would have Shikamaru, but he wasn't here and the only other one I could ask was your son. Please forgive me." Sakura explained.

Temari gave Sakura an angry look then sighed.

"Fine, I'll forgive you. But if you ever do that again, I promise you that you will not hear the end of me." Temari threatened.

* * *

 **-Later in the day-**

* * *

All four of the kids met up at the old training field. They were all sitting by the three wooden post talking about what happened.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry." Sarada pleaded, hoping that the others will for give her.

"Its fine. Just don't do that again...ever." Boruto said a bit annoyed.

"I won't, I promise." Sarada said relieved.

"Good." Himawari replied.

Everyone fell silent for a minute until Shikadai spoke.

"Does anyone feel like they are being watched?" He said nervously.

The other three nodded and looked around. Little did they know, someone was in a tree watching them. The mysterious persons foot slipped and they fell and hit the ground. The four kids heard and stood right up. Himawari activate her Byakugan and sighted the person. Shikadai used his shadow paralysis jutsu and captured them. They four slowly walked up to them and could not believe their eyes. It was Hinata! But she looked much younger.

"We...we met you in the past! What are you doing here?" Boruto asked in shock.

"I...um was accidentally s..sent here with all of y...you." The younger version of Hinata said shyly.

Shikadai dropped his jutsu and sighed.

"What do we do?" Sarada asked.

"Lets take her to the Hokage's office. Dad would know what to do. Ya know?" Boruto said in discomfort.

Everyone agreed and took the younger Hinata to the Hokage estate. They all walked in and stood in front of Lord Seventh. The younger Hinata hid behind Boruto.

"Ah Boruto, Sarada, Shikadai, Himawari, what brings you here? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well...we have a problem Lord Seventh." Sarada said nervously.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

At that moment the younger version of Hinata stepped out from behind Boruto and looked at the Hokage. Lord Seventh's eyes widen and stood up.

"Shikadai, I need you to go and tell Sakura to come here immediately. Then I need you to go straight home and not to say anything about this situation. Understand?" Naruto said seriously.

Shikadai nodded and left to get Sakura.

"Sarada...I need you to go and get the time travel scroll from the scroll room." He demanded.

"Yes sir!" Sarada said leaving.

"Himawari, please go and get your mother and come back with her." He finished.

"Okay dad." Himawari replied and when to get her mother.

Lord Seventh looked and the younger version of his wife and sighed.


	13. A Special Guest

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Lord Seventh looked and the younger version of his wife and sighed.

"What about me dad?" Boruto asked.

"Boruto I need you to stay with the younger version of your mother till she goes back to her time. Got it?" Seventh said.

Boruto's eyes lit up. Just then Sakura walked in and gasped. She saw Hinata but younger. She looked at Naruto in shock. Sakura was about to speak until her daughter walked in with the Time Travel scroll and handed it to her. Sakura looked at the scroll then at the Hokage. She got the message. She needed to make another duplicate scroll. She nodded in understanding.

"I understand Naruto, but its going to take a few days to duplicate it because I used most of my chakra on the last scroll." Sakura said seriously.

"Understandable, in the meantime she will be staying with my family until it is done." Seventh replied.

Sakura nodded and left. A few minutes later Himawari came in with her mother. The older Hinata just stood there frozen and the sight of her younger self. She sat down on the floor because she felt like fainting like she did when she saw younger. As well as we know the younger Hinata fainted right on the spot. Lord Seventh walked over to his wife and knelt down next to her.

"She is going to have to stay with us until the scroll is done. Alright?" Naruto said softly.

The older Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded. She then looked at her two kids and smiled when she saw their faces.

"Shes gonna stay with us?" Himawari asked in excitement.

Her mother and father nodded yes in response to her question and smiled. Hinata looked over at her younger self and sighed. She stood up and picked her younger self up. She looked at her kids and made a face saying 'lets go home'. She then asked Sarada if she could help and Sarada agreed. The kids walked out the door. They kept looking at their younger mom in the arms of their present mom now.

Meanwhile Sarada was behind Boruto thinking and pondering. She looked over at the younger Hinata and saw her sleeping soundly. She looked up and saw the older Hinata smiling at her. Before they knew it, they were at the Uzumaki Household. They went inside and Hinata placed her younger self down on the couch. All three of the kids walked over to see the younger Hinata.

"Himawari can you please come and help me make dinner?" Hinata asked softly.

"Sure thing mom" Himawari replied.

"Boruto, Sarada, Can you two set up the guest room for my younger self?" Hinata also asked while Himawari came to help her.

"Yeah mom"

"No problem Auntie Hinata"

Boruto and Sarada said at the same time. As both of them walked off to the guess room, Himawari smirked at them being alone. Hinata saw her daughter smirking and became confused, but she ignored it for now. When Sarada and Boruto got to the guess room, they stayed quiet. They were to shy to talk to each other. They were alone. Its not like they haven't been alone before, but its different now that they are older.

They were moving stuff around and cleaned everything up. They even cleaned the sheets since they were so dusty. They swept, mopped, dusted, and folded everything in the room since they knew that their guest was a bit different then your ordinary guest. They were folding towels and their hand accidentally touched trying to grab another towel to fold. They looked up at each other and blushed.

"ah, sorry, I didn't mean to touch you." Sarada said shyly.

"huh? No..its okay. Its fine, I don't mind..I like it." He gasped at what he just said and covered his mouth with his hands.


	14. An Unexpected Turn

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Sarada looked at him shocked. She could not believe what he just said. Boruto closed his eyes, with his hand still covering his mouth. He was scared. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry I said that. It was an accid-" He froze feeling warm hands on his.

Sarada took his hands and pulled them away from his mouth. Boruto looked at her shyly. She was smiling. But why? She was holding his hands, not wanting to let them go.

"It's okay. I'm glad to be here with you Boruto." Sarada said softly.

Boruto smiled. He let go of one of Sarada's hands and cupped her cheek. At this point Sarada was looking up at him. She realized that Boruto grew taller than her, at least about two inches. She remembered when she was taller than him back in the academy. She then felt his hand move from her cheek to underneath her chin. Boruto blushed again at Sarada's next move. She took a step closer to him and put her free hand on his chest.

Boruto tilted his head to the right a little and lean in closer to her face. His mind was going wild. He had so many questions going on in his mind. What is she thinking? How is she going to react? Is she going to hate me after this? What will our parents think of this? What is her father going to do? He soon snapped back into reality and focused on Sarada. He put all his questions to the side and pulled her face closer. Sarada let go of his other hand and his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then moved both of his hands to her waist and pulled her body closer. Sarada giggled at his touch.

"That tickles" Sarada whispered while Boruto was smiling.

"Close your eyes" Boruto whispered back.

Sarada obeyed and closed her eyes. Boruto leaned closer and placed his lips on Sarada's. Her body tensed at the sudden move, but relaxed after a few seconds. Boruto closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Little did they know, Himawari was in the kitchen with her Byakugan activated, giggling.

"Himawari?" Her mother asked while giving her younger self some dinner.

Himawari deactivated her Byakugan and looked at her mother. The young Hinata was watching them and listening to their conversation.

"Yes mom?" She replied.

"Why was your Byakugan activated? Don't tell me your spying in Boruto and Sarada." Hinata said while looking at her daughter.

Himawari smirked and pointed at the wall.

"Look." Was all Himawari said.

Hinata sighed and looked at her younger self.

"Give me a second, I will be right back." Hinata said.

Hinata walked over to her daughter and looked at the wall. She activated her Byakugan and looked again. She gasped seeing the Boruto and Sarada's figures break their lips apart from each other. She deactivated her Byakugan and started to squeal. She looked at Himawari who was smirking.

"Lets just leave them alone for now." Hinata said in excitement.

...

Boruto and Sarada looked at each other and blushed a really bright red. They let go of each other and took a step back.

"Thank you" Sarada said softly.

"Huh?" Boruto was confused.

"Thank you for kissing me, I enjoyed it." Sarada blushed even more.

"Oh uh...your welcome. I enjoyed it too." Boruto relied.

"Lets get back to work so we can take a walk later." Boruto said afterwards.

Sarada nods and goes back to folding towels. Boruto does the same. After thirty minutes of fixing up the room for their guest, they decided to go for a walk and left the house. Boruto took a hold of Sarada's hand and intertwined their fingers together, but soon got surprise.


	15. Caught By a Friend

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Someone was standing behind them in shock. She couldn't believe it. Boruto and Sarada? Together?

"Finally!" Cho-Cho yelled.

Boruto and Sarada shrieked in fright. They turned around and saw their friend Cho-Cho standing there with her hands covering her mouth. Then they realized. They let go of each others hand and blushed. They couldn't escape this one. Cho-Cho and Mitsuki always thought that Boruto and Sarada would get together some day.

"I have to tell the others." Cho-Cho said in joy.

"Wait Cho-Cho!" Sarada called but it was too late. Cho-Cho was already gone.

Both of them sighed and didn't go after her. They knew that their friends would find out sooner or later. They walked around aimlessly until Shikadai ran up to them. He was surprised too. But he was happy. Later on through the day all their friends would come and smirk or smile at them. Now Boruto and Sarada knew why Hinata and Himawari were giggling. The only thing that they were afraid of was their fathers.

"Let's go back to my house to see how my mom is doing with her younger self." Boruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, your right, let's go" Sarada said in agreement.

They both walk back to see them all in the living room. What's surprising is that Sarada's mother was there talking to Hinata. Himawari was talking to the younger version of her mother. Hinata and Sakura smiled at Boruto and Sarada and Himawari was smirking at them.

"So... you all know?" Sarada asked nervously.

Hinata and Sakura squealed in excitement.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Boruto said in a sigh.

"Please don't tell Lord Seventh or dad." Sarada pleaded.

"Why not?" Their mothers asked.

"Because my father will try to keep us apart or kill Boruto for dating me and Lord Seventh is going to fight with my dad and try to stop him from killing Boruto." Sarada explained.

"It's alright, we are still going to tell them and if they go at each other, we can just scare them or hit them on the back of the head. You know the saying 'Wives are always right'." Sakura said calmly.

Boruto and Sarada smiled and Hinata giggled at the saying. The younger Hinata was listening to the whole conversation and smiled a bit. But on the hand, Himawari was cracking up and couldn't stop laughing.

"But mom, how did you find out?" Boruto asked with curiosity.

"Himawari was watching you two thought the wall with her Byakugan. She told me to look through the wall and that's what I did. Then I was you two and got excited. I called up Sakura and had to tell her." His mother replied with a smile.

"I thought Auntie Sakura had to make another duplicate scroll." Boruto said in confusion.

"I have to wait until my chakra has been restored." Sakura informed.

"Oh" Boruto mumbled.

Boruto looked at Himawari and saw her laughing. He picked her and squeezed her hard.

"Ahhhhh! Put me down! Big Brother! Stop!" Himawari yelled in fright.

Boruto did as she said and dropped her back onto the couch. Himawari glared and him. She activated her Byakugan and got up. Boruto noticed and took a few steps back. Himawari started walking towards him with anger. Boruto was now scared and started running.

"No! Wait! Himawari! I'm Sorry! Ahhhhh!" Boruto yelled as he ran out of the house and his little sister chasing him.

All the others were laughing. They all know not to make Himawari angry. Even the younger Hinata was laughing.


	16. Little Sister's Forgiveness

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Sasuke was walking towards the Hokage's Estate, but stopped at the sight of his one and only student Boruto being chased by his younger sister Himawari who has her Byakugan activated. She looked pissed. He raised one eyebrow, but kept walking to his destination. He had to tell Naruto about what he just saw. When he got to the door of the Hokage's Office, he stopped and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he opens the door and sees Lord Seventh looking out the window.

"Can I just say that you saw your sixteen year old son being chased by your fourteen year old daughter?" Sasuke asked in a dead tone.

"Yes I did! I thought you were going to stop them since you saw her Byakugan activated." Lord Seventh replied.

"Their your kids, not mine. They are your responsibility. You deal with them. Loser." Sasuke said in a dead tone again.

"They will be fine. My daughter will soon give up and go home. By the way, another surprise has occurred. Come with me to my house. The surprise is there." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. They both walked to the Uzumaki Household and opened the door. They stopped at the sight of something new.

"Please, Himawari, Please forgive me." Boruto pleased.

"No. Now leave me alone." Himawari said angrily.

The two men looked over and saw Hinata and Sakura watching them with uncertainty. Sarada was giggling with the younger Hinata on the other couch. Then Sasuke saw the problem. He walked over to where Sakura was and sat down. Naruto walked over and put his hands on both of his kids heads.

"Dad?!" They both said is shock.

"So, your finally home old man?" Boruto said annoyed.

"Yes I am Boruto. I think I might be here for a little while." Lord Seventh responded.

Boruto ignored him and Himawari stayed quiet. Naruto looked over at the younger version of his wife and smile. She then got too nervous and fainted. Everyone laughed and Hinata looked down in embarrassment. She got up and picked up the younger self and walked to the guest room.

"There is really nothing I can do. It's all up to Sakura, but thanks for letting me know. I will keep our visitor in mind." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded as he understood. Sasuke got up and put a hand on Sarada's head.

"Let's just make sure that there are no more visitors coming." He said as he looked at his daughter.

She grinned nervously. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled a bit and with that he left. Sakura got up and went to go and check on Hinata. Naruto looked at his kids. He gave them a type of looked that scared them.

"I um I'm sorry Himawari" Boruto said nervously.

"It's okay, I for give you." Himawari quickly replied.

They looked up at their father. Naruto smiled and looked at Sarada. He gave her a look, telling her to make sure that his kids did nothing stupid. She nodded and smirked at Boruto. He took a step back in fright. Himawari turned and went to her room. She didn't want to deal with them anymore.

"I have to go, I have to get back to work. See ya." Naruto said as he walked through the door.

Hinata, Sakura, and the younger Hinata walked in. Sakura said that they are going out for a few hours and that they will be back. Sarada and Boruto were sitting on the couch. Sarada was laughing at him for getting chased by Himawari. Then Boruto did something that caught Sarada off guard.


	17. A Surprised Father

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Boruto sprung towards Sarada and tackled her. They both fell off the couch and Boruto was not pinning Sarada to the floor. At that moment Himawari came in and saw her big brother on top of Sarada, pinning her down.

"What are you two doing?" Himawari asked.

"I was laughing at him because you were chasing him earlier and then he tackled me!" Sarada said in a panic.

"Um...Okay." Himawari said satisfied and walked back to her room and closed the door.

Boruto let go Sarada and got up. He held his hand out to help her up. She gladly took it and stood up. Boruto took a step closer to Sarada and gave her a quick kiss and smiled. Naruto had walked in on what Boruto was doing.

"Um..uh. Boruto? Sarada? Whats going on?" Lord Seventh asked in shock.

Boruto and Sarada looked at Lord Seventh with fright. They didn't know what to do. They stepped away from each other. Sarada put her head down and Boruto was flipping out.

"D..d..dad! What are you doing here? I thought you were working." Boruto said nervously.

"I forgot a file on my desk, but what were you two just doing?" Naruto asks.

"Uh, um we were..uh" Boruto said nervously.

"We are...dating Lord Seventh" Sarada said in an accepting tone.

"Oh...okay then. Does your par-" Naruto was cut off.

"My mom knows, but not my dad." Sarada said.

"And mom and Himawari know." Boruto added.

"What about Sasuke?" Lord Seventh asked.

"I'm scared that he will hurt Boruto if he knows about us." Sarada replied.

"I don't think that he would be angry." Naruto said in a calming tone.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Boruto walked to the door and opened it to see his teacher. Boruto's eyes widened. Sasuke walked in and stood next to the Seventh Hokage. Sarada took a step back and with that movement, Sasuke knew something was up. Boruto closed the door and walked next to Sarada.

"Sasuke, I think the kids want to tell you something." Naruto mentioned.

Sasuke looked at the kids with a panned face.

"I don't think we should tell you. I think we should show you." Sarada said with confidence.

Sarada's father raised an eyebrow while waiting for an answer. At that moment Sarada took Boruto's hand and intertwined her fingers with his and raised their intertwined hand together.


	18. His Reaction

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes grew big like dinner plates. He watched as the intertwined hands went down to the sides of his daughter and his student. Himawari came back in and saw the situation and her widened.

"I'm just gonna go to the Hyuuga compound and train with big sister Hanabi." She said nervously and left. **(** **Big sister= Aunt)**

Naruto nodded and looked back at Sasuke. He was still in shock. His precious daughter being tamed by a boy. Not just any boy, an Uzumaki to be exact. Sasuke walked up to Boruto with an annoyed look on his face. Boruto squinted his eyes and faced the floor. He soon felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Take care of her, but if you ever, I mean ever hurt her, you are going to feel my wrath." Sasuke said sternly, scaring Boruto.

Sarada laughed and stood in front of her dad, putting her hands up saying that he would never do that. Boruto nods in agreement and smiles nervously. Sasuke looks at him and sighs. He turns around and walks to the door and leaves. Sarada looks at Boruto and smiles. Naruto pats there heads and goes to grab the paperwork that he left behind from before and left with a smirk on his face.

"Lets go and see if we can train with Mitsuki without being interrogating." Boruto groaned, while Sarada giggled in agreement.

They walked to Mitsuki's apartment and asked him if he wanted to train with them. He smirked and got ready to meet Sarada and Boruto at the training grounds. Once he got their, he saw them sitting by the river. He decided to surprise them with an attack. He threw shuriken, but they were deflected by Sarada as she got up and ran after Mitsuki. She suddenly stopped when you saw her mother watching her in a tree. Boruto and Mitsuki took notice and stood beside Sarada. Sakura jumped down from the tree and made a signal. After her signal, Hinata and her younger self jumped down.

"Mom?!" Both Sarada and Boruto said in surprise. Both mother's chuckled at their reaction.

"Um, I..I have a question." The younger Hinata muttered.

Boruto looked at the younger Hinata. "What is it?" Everyone looked at her.

"I was wondering can I train with my older self alone. Is that okay?" The younger Hinata asked shyly.


	19. Her and Herself

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME!**

* * *

Everyone looked at her in shock. Mostly the two older woman. Who ever knew that the younger Hinata would have the courage to ask that type of question. Their guest saw their faces and looked down.

"Sorry, It was a stupid question." She said in embarrassment.

"No, It wasn't, but I can't answer that question only my mom can." Boruto said calmly.

The younger Hinata looked up at her older self waiting for an answer. Boruto's mother looked down and smiled.

"Sure, why not." Hinata said in a rested tone.

The others jumped up into the trees and watched the match. The older and younger Hinata's walk to each side of the field. The got into their stances and looked at Sakura for her word.

"Ready, Set... Start!" Sakura yelled out.

The younger Hinata threw a few paper bombs but the older Hinata deflected them very easily. The younger Hinata noticed her movements and was amazed. Her older self ran forward and punched her younger self in the shoulder which made her fly into the calm river. The younger Hinata eyes widened at her strength and the fact that she had not activated her Byakugan yet.

"I want you to give it your all. Don't hold back." The older woman said.

The 12 year old Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan, but the older one had not done the same. The younger Hinata ran up and was able to hit one of the older woman's chakra points in the knee which caused her to fall. The the younger Hinata drew back and waited for her next move. The older woman lifted herself up with her hands and her one good leg. She pushed off and sprang towards her younger self and tackled her and had her hit her head on the ground. At that point the younger Hinata surrendered. That caused the battle to end and having the older Hinata winning the battle.

Sakura and the other kids jumped down from the tree and walked to the two Hinata's. The other kids eyes were widened.

"That was amazing." Sarada said in shock.

Boruto's eyes were glistening. He has a big slime on his face. Boruto has always seen his father fight but never his mother. It has been 14 years since Hinata has been on a mission.


End file.
